1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser capsule with an off-center aperture for a container having a product to dispense, and more specifically a liquid or pasty product.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The dispensing capsules preferably replace the simple screw-on caps, said capsules remaining coupled to the container, while the opening and closing are effected by a special maneuvering of the cap.
A capsule is known, for example, which includes, on the one hand, a cap provided with a central dispensing aperture mounted to be screwed and unscrewed between at least two positions, by means of at least one threading provided on the band or neck of the container, and, on the other band, a reducer integral with or attached to the band and provided with a closing end piece, so as to close the aperture of the cap at will depending on its position on the band. With this type of capsule, a more or less substantial remainder of the product usually remains on the top of the cap after use and closure.
A capsule for a container is also known which includes a cover or a reducer integral with or mounted fixedly on the container and a cap rotatably mounted with respect to the said cover, the latter and the cap each being provided with an off-center aperture so as to ensure the opening and closing of the capsule by respectively superposing or offsetting the said apertures with respect to each other during cap rotation.
In this case, the cap rotation is effected in one plane, i.e. without screwing or unscrewing.
By way of example, the documents U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,032 for powdery products, DE-1,143,440 and also WO-9511172 can be cited according to one of its embodiments.
The current systems for liquid or pasty products generally do not provide the product with proper sealing and, generally speaking, the open position by superposing the apertures is often random. In the last cited document, it was necessary to provide all of the surfaces which are in contact in the open and closed positions, in the form of sealing lips whose contours must be studied specifically.